


Winter evening

by Letters_run_away



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_run_away/pseuds/Letters_run_away
Summary: A walk in the park and a meeting with a particular person leads to warm memories.





	Winter evening

It's a late, dark January evening. Only a few Edwardian style street lamps are illuminating the old and forgotten park road. White, fluffy snow falls from a grey cloud-filled sky. The small snowflake kisses Catharine midnight blue capelet and disappears into the freezing air, leaving a small droplet of water like a souvenir. 

The walk in the centuries forgotten park, late at night, wasn't her idea. The memories took her out of her comfy home into the depths of wilderness filled with unseen horrors lurking on every corner. 

The sweet memories were promising her one more meeting, one more kiss and one more moment with him and she took it. Leaving the warmth in search of him, for the beautiful illusion he gives her.

After Catherine stops by the familiar pond now way smaller than it was in its prime half frozen and like everything here, forgotten, warm hand petting her hair greets her. 

It's him, Catherine couldn't forget someone like him, and his touch is one of a kind it sticks in mind like the first taste of wildflower honey. The taste is an eclectic mix that involves happiness of the summer and bitter notions of approaching fall. It coats the hands and attracts all, the second you try it you're hooked. Same as with Papa.

Coming back from your daydream the feeling of freezing once again surrounds you, summer is long gone, and lady winter is wrapping her cold fingers around you. Looking up at Nihil, his eyes are almost gone, but for you, they are the most beautiful thing like ocean waves slowly engulfing everything that made it human. His touch reminds you of careless summers. 

Exquisite eyes and a mouth full of elegant, alluring lies. That's how Catherine would describe this intriguing man, which somehow found his way into her heart and mind leaving every part of her long for him.

The winter elegantly raged on while both of them stood side by side looking at their reflection in the frozen pond.

“Here we are…” he started

“Here we are again back to where we began” She echoed him.

There was silence accompanied by two heartbeats. Every sentence Catherine tried to form, got scattered in her brain, like a puzzle that didn’t have right pieces. 

At this moment words lost to feelings as Nihil gracefully took her arm and slowly kissed her, lazy kiss melted Cat’s heart leaving her once again unable to resist. Nihil started to lay butterfly kissed on her cheeks and neck to return to Catherine’s frozen lips. He laughed.

“Look what you do to me, we are like summer and winter. You always remind me of peonies in bloom; your beauty makes any man drop to his knees. I’m no exception, but I’m not a nice man and I always wanted you all to myself, many others look at how pretty you bloom, but if they touch you the blood will flow leaving the pretty flowers to be marked with the blood of the fallen ones” Now is Catherine, who laughs. Nihil sighs and looks into her eyes.

“What we create is chaos.”


End file.
